


taking care of the sick

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Disney Movies, Fluff, Gay, Gay Male Character, Kissing, M/M, Sick Character, Soup, dreamnap, taking care of the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: just a cute fluffy fic of dream taking care of a sick sapnapalso available on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	taking care of the sick

"Achoo!" Came from the shorter as he laid in bed, clearly sick with a stuffy nose. Sapnap hated being sick because that meant he couldn't be his bubbly self and wasn't allowed to kiss his boyfriend until he felt better. 

Although on the bright side, he did get food delivered in bed and praises from said boyfriend while he's sick so i guess it's okay. 

Dream came into Sapnap's room and brought him some soup for lunch, "Aw my poor baby, how are you feeling? Still sneezing i heard" Dream's voice came out like honey as he asked Sapnap. 

"Meh, i'm okay, my nose is a bit stuffy but i don't feel nauseous anymore" Sapnap responded with a light smile that only grew bigger when soup was placed in front of him. "Ah~ for me..?"

Dream giggled and smile while he nodded, "Yes, it's a bit hot so be careful please" Dream warned and sat down on his bed, watching him in glee and sorrow. 

Sapnap took a bite of his soup and moaned out as the warm liquid went down his swollen throat, tasting just as good as it feels. "Mmmh, thank you Dreamy~"

Dream smiled and continued watching over his boyfriend, "Do you need anything else, baby? I can go get it for you and come back" Dream asked, making sure Sapnap was comfortable. 

Sapnap shook his head, "N-no thank you, i'm good for now. The soup is what i needed" He said as he continued eating, almost being done. 

Dream laughed at that and breathed in, "I wish you weren't sick, all i wanna do is just kiss you and your pretty face forever and ever" Dream said with a small pout. 

He knew he wasn't dying but seeing his boyfriend sick with no energy was upsetting him because he doesn't like seeing him like this, he wants his Sappy back with his big personality. 

"I wish i could too, Dreamy" Sapnap said with a small pout aswell, reaching out for his hand to which Dream automatically intertwined their fingers, squeezing his hand lightly. "But i'll recover in no time" 

Dream laughed, "Yes i'm sure you would by tomorrow hopefully! I want you beside me in my bed~" He said while gathering Sapnap's empty soup bowl and placing it on his desk. 

Sapnap gasped and smiled widely, "Ah! I can't wait to aswell!" He said clapping his hands but then started to cough into his arm. "Ew, sorry about that" 

Dream only smiled and brought him his water bottle over. An idea popped into his head, "Hey i know, do you want to watch a movie? we could settle you on the couch in the living room and i'll be right near you" 

Sapnap's eyes widened as he vigorously nodded his head yes while drinking water. "Oh my gosh, yes please!" 

~

The two settled down into the living room with Dream's help with the blankets and pillows for Sapnap. 

Sapnap let out a satisfied sigh as his head hit his pillow, being in perfect view of the tv and still being comfortable. 

"What movie do you want to watch?" Dream's voice perked from not too far beside him, blankets and pillows covering himself aswell. 

"Finding Dory!" Sapnap yelled out in a slight raspy voice. 

"Of course a Disney movie, alright!" Dream giggled and played it on for both of them. 

~  
Through the movie, Dream slowly managed to shift himself closer towards Sapnap as the movie played. Near the middle of the movie, Dream was up close and personal with Sapnap as he was practically cuddling up to him. 

Sapnap didn't comment or complain as he gladly spooned Dream as the movie continued. Feeling his arms hugging him close around him with his face on his chest made him feel warm and happy inside. He never wanted to leave.   
~

The next morning, the two were found tangled into each other in a cuddle hug as they both fell asleep on the couch. 

They woke up and realized what they did, and suddenly...

Sapnap felt perfectly amazing and was able to breathe normally without a stuffy nose, he no longer felt exhausted, and ready to take on the day. 

Meanwhile, Dream didn't feel his greatest and started sneezing and coughing every few moments. A stuffy nose was blocking him from breathing normally and he felt overly warm. 

~

"This is so not fair. How did your sickness just pass onto me? And how do you feel so normal all the sudden?" Dream exclaimed with a cloudy voice. He was laying down in his bed on his side away, away from Sapnap. 

"Aww, baby it's okay, you'll recover soon enough just like i did, and i'll take care of you just like you did to me~" Sapnap cooed and rubbed his shoulders soothingly. 

"I know i will..~ but why did it just pass over, like how did i catch it?" Dream asked, clearly upset. 

"Well... you did somehow manage to cuddle into my arms last night during the movie and we did stay in that position for the next 8 hours, so maybe that's what happened?" Sapnap said cheekily, holding back a laugh as he trailing his fingers across his back. 

"...Shut up" Dream said and pulled the covers over his head. "I couldn't help it and you know it"

"Aww, yes i know Dreamy. I couldn't help it either~"

—  
Word Count: 900


End file.
